


I don't want to fall

by treba_neco_napise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, and aziraphale left, and crowley is mad, and they argue, angst? probably? i don't know if i can call it that, crowley doesn't make his bed, they made out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise
Summary: He had known the angel for over six thousand years and yet, he managed to surprise him – Crowley would never think that Aziraphale would be able to sleep with him and leave in the morning like it was a silly one-night-stand. Just a glimpse on the folded blanket reminded the demon of his voice and it was like it was laughing at him. „Good morning, last night has never happened. I wish you a splendid day.“
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I don't want to fall

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so please tell me when you find grammar mistakes and don't eat me for them.

He couldn’t believe it.

One side of the bed was still warm from sleeping in it. The other was cold. The perfectly folded blanket was the only sign that Crowley wasn’t just dreaming about last night – he never made his bed.

Just a few seconds ago, he had woken up with “Good morning, angel.“ on his lips but there was no one to say it to. Aziraphale was gone and it took Crowley just a moment to realize it and feel the bloody emotions stir in him.

He had known the angel for over six thousand years and yet, he managed to surprise him – Crowley would never think that Aziraphale would be able to sleep with him and leave in the morning like it was a silly one-night-stand. Just a glimpse on the folded blanket reminded the demon of his voice and it was like it was laughing at him. „Good morning, last night has never happened. I wish you a splendid day.“

He forced himself not to start crying like a teenager with a crush and punched his pillow a few times instead. Then he got up, leaving the bed just the way it was, and threw a very expensive vase on the floor with a loud cry. It shattered into a million pieces but the demon just crossed it with bare feet and walked out of his bedroom.

He was in the mood for checking the plants.

They knew it and they were shaking.

*****

It would have been just a regular day for Aziraphale – cocoa, books and customers leaving, buying nothing at all. But it wasn’t.

The Bentley stopped in front of the bookshop in the place where it always parked – only thirty miles per hour faster. The demon got out and ran into the shop like a flood.

“Oh, hello, Cr-“

“What the heaven was _that_ supposed to mean!?“ At least he made himself hiss (not in the snake way) instead of shouting at him.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.“ Aziraphale said calmly but with a shy voice, keeping his eyes glued to the pages of his book.

“You bloody know what I mean and don’t tell me you don’t ‘cause lying is a sin, Aziraphale!“ The angel looked up and shook slightly, although Crowley was not sure whether it was because of suggesting he was a sinner at the moment or at being called by his actual name and not by one of the nicknames Crowley liked to use for him. Crowley was sure Aziraphale missed the nicknames at that moment. And he didn’t regret anything.

“I think we are going to the back room.“ The angel suggested, apparently realizing how crucial the situation was.

“Yeah, I think we are.“ Crowley nodded impatiently.

When the last customer finally made his way out of the bookshop (perceptibly disgruntled and not by himself), Crowley literally dragged the angel into the back room. They could have spoken in the shop but one really never knows if certain unworldly beings weren’t watching and listening. Aziraphale shivered at the demon’s unexpected touch and felt disappointed when Crowley suddenly let go of his sleeve like he had got burned.

“So?“

“So?“ Crowley shook his head in disbelief.

“Why did you leave!?“ he growled. Aziraphale’s eyes started to examine the floor.

“I- I had some… some work to do, you see.“ he stuttered.

“Oh, really? Even a dolphin would have come with a better excuse!“

„Dolphins have big brains, it was you who pointed it out…“ the angel tried to defend himself.

“But this is not about the brainy cities of dolphins, angel! This is about you sleeping with me last night and then leaving as if nothing happened! And, speaking of it, leaving unfolded sheets would’ve been much more effective when you want to sneak out of someone else’s house and leave him with the confusion whether he actually made out with his best friend or he just got stoned!“

Crowley almost felt like he was about to cry. He was a serpent, he didn’t even have the eyes for it – if he didn’t want to. And he didn’t. Aziraphale sighed.

“I’m so sorry about it. I should not have done that. Last night was a mistake.“

Crowley would have blinked if he could - but Aziraphale wouldn’t even see it behind the sunglasses so he didn’t even try.

“A mistake?“ he asked. That was the last thing he expected from the angel. “Last night was a mistake“ wasn’t him, it wasn’t _them_. They were those sappy romantic films where yes, everything goes to shit in the middle, but in the end, people cry their eyes out at the cheesy confessions of undying love. 

“You can’t really mean it!“ The demon put the glasses down in the end, having the feeling that looking like a Matrix character was making the situation less serious. “You said-“

“I was drunk, Crowley.“ Aziraphale said and even though they both _were_ drunk last night, they both also knew that all of what they had said was pure truth.

“I know you don’t actually believe it, angel.“ He wanted to put a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder but he stepped back.

“Please, don’t touch me.“ he whispered. The demon’s eyes widened in shock and everything was clear like a cloudless sky.

“They threatened you, did they?“ The angel shook his head too fast to make Crowley believe it. Then he gave in.

“I don’t want to fall, Crowley.“ he said quietly. The demon frowned.

“Aziraphale, if someone should fall, it’s not you. You are the most angelic angel there is. If you ever fall, the whole of Heaven is going to Hell with you.“ A touched smile escaped from Aziraphale’s lips.

“That is very nice of you but you cannot imagine what they are capable of, Crowley.“

“What? Like starting the end of the world?“ the demon lifted an eyebrow with a sneer.

“Right, you can.“ The angel lightly smiled again. “But then you understand why we have to stop.“

“But you-“

“This is not only about me falling, Crowley.“ He stepped in the demon’s lament. „This is about you getting executed by holy water as well! What if those Below attempt it again and we are not prepared!?“ Their eyes met. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.“ He touched the demon’s hand, just a little bit, and that was enough for Crowley to lose it.

He leaned in and kissed the angel deeply. He pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s and they both closed their eyes in the silence of consonance.

“Nothing is happening to me.“ Crowley whispered. “I’m a big demon with imagination.“ He grinned at the angel and Aziraphale couldn’t stop a quiet laugh escape his lips.

“So, what you said last night…“ Crowley said with a serious face again as they parted their foreheads. And even though he was almost sure about the answer, he couldn’t help but doubt. Because he didn’t have the slightest idea about what he would do if Aziraphale didn’t really mean what he had said.

The angel smiled and put a hand on the demon’s cheek.

“Yes,“ he said. “I do love you.“

And the following kiss ignited a fire in the demon’s chest that no fire in Hell or in the entire universe could ever compare to.


End file.
